Different Than The Others
by XxBroken114xX
Summary: She entered their world by mistake,and after observing the Host club,she decided that some major changes need to be made.HikaruxHaruhi/MorixOC Rated T just in case!The story is actually WAY better than the summery!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for dissapearing ppl... my comp died on meh -_-

XD anywho! I've decided to write a story!! this time its about my FAV anime: OHSHC! Yay!! X]

Couples included are as folowed: HikaHaru (So TamaHaru fans,You have been warned!) and Mori/OC (X3 it's been I dream of mine since I first saw him...*.*)

I would like to warn you ahead of time that my OC is based off of me,and ish a bit evil X} so beware...*laughs evily* *clears throat* XD

Summery: (btw I wrote one b4 this one,but it didn't save correctly so i had to completly re-write it DX ugh! so I'm srry if it sucks)

She arrived by accident. She didn't mean to walk into the 3rd music room but her friend insisted. She didn't swoon when they whispered sweet nothings into her ear or burst out in fits of screaming 'MOE! MOE!' when the twins gave their best 'brotherly love' act. She just thought they were completly odd. And unfortunatly for her, when she stepped foot into the 3rd music room, she was also stepping foot into their odd world. She soon learned that there was no way out. For when The King dubbs you as part of the 'family' you can not escape. And maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to.

Disclaimer:I do not own ouran,I only own my OC Clara...]X

-----

It was a fairly normal day at the club, there was no extravagant theme nor costumes to go along with said theme. Just the Hosts sitting at their respective tables talking (and mostly flirting) with their guests.

Hikaru and Karou were in the middle of a brotherly love act and the girls were squealing with happyness. Tamaki was going on and on about how beautiful the girls looked in that soft voice of his that seemed to almost caress your heart. Huni-Senpai was enjoying a beatifuly decorated cake as the girls awwed over his cuteness and Mori-Senpai just sat contently by Huni's side. Haruhi set trays of tea sets down on each table before walking back over to her group of giggling girls. And Kyoyo, he just sat by one of the huge windows typing quickly on his laptop. He had no girls to entertain. He just sat by himself, as happy as the Shadow King could get.

One of the huge double doors of music room 3 opened with a slight creek as two girls walked in. One wearing the standard Ouran girls uniform;A puffy yellow dress. And the other dressed in casual every-day clothes.

"Please Clara. Just for a few minutes. Then you can storm out and complain as much as you want." The girl in the uniform whispered as she pulled on her friends hoodie.

"Fine..." She grumbled as she set foot into the room. She was fairly impressed with the unused music room/turned Host Club at first sight. It was rather calming in an odd way. But she would never admit that to her friend. Because that would prove Mitsuki (A/N:I just randomly picked a name for her friend that dragged Clara into the host club) right. "Just a few minutes...then I'm gone."

"Thank you..." Mitsuki gently smiled. "I'm going to go over to Tamaki-senpai. You can join me if you want..." She trailed off,not sure what Clara was going to say.

"Nah,I'll just...look around." With a shrug Mitsuki quickly walked off to Tamaki. Clara found herself wondering over to the shadow king. She wonder why he was sitting by himself,typing on his laptop unlike the other 'hosts'.

Kyoya got the feeling some one was watching him. You know,that weird itch in the back of your head that you get when you have a feeling you're beeing watched. "Yes,can I help you?" He asked without even looking away from his computer. Finally,when he heard no reply,he decided to look up. When he did,he found a girl around 15 looking at him. Well not exactly at him,but in his direction. "Excuse me,but can I help you?" He repeated his words once more,but this time there was more of a sting attatched to them.

The girl did not flinch. She merely look him in the eye and crossed her arms. "No,I was just thinking." She took a quick look around the room before locking eyes with Kyoya again. "So you guys basily sit around and flirt with girls for money? You're like a watered down version of gigolos." Clara tilted her head to the side slightly, waiting for his reaction.

Kyoya looked her over. She was obviously new,or just visting since she wasn't wearing the uniform. "I assure you we are not 'watered down versions of gigolos.' We only make our clients happy. And we do not do it in sexual ways."

Clara smiled slightly "Ah,it's good to hear that someone else knows what a Gigolo is."

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "So,I assume you are not a student. You're a guest,Am i correct?"

"Yes,you are very correct." Clara pulled out the velvet chair that sat across from the Shadow King and sat down. "My Dad wanted me to attend Ouran 'cause he wants me to inherit the family buisness." She rolled her eyes. "Oh,I'm Clara Macallister by the way."

"Kyoya Ohtori..." He shifted himself in his seat,having a feeling that the conversation wasn't close to over. "So,how are you liking Ouran so far?" He decided to play nice. If her family had enough money to send her to ouran without a scolorship,then they must be very important poeple. And he might even benefit in becoming friends with Mr. Macallister's daughter.

She looked out the window into the grounds below and surveyed the scene before answering. "Well,I guess Ouran isn't so bad." Even though this Clara girl looked like a delinquint with her ripped black skinny jeans,worn cornverse sneakers,a T-shirt with a band he never heard of before and a black and gray striped hoodie, he could still see the way her lips pursed slighty and her posture changed as she said this that inclined that she was compable of acting very sophisticated if she wanted to. "But the girl's uniform is absolutly hor-rid! Hm...I guess I could wear the guys uniform..." Clara contemplated this.

"Why would you think you had a choice?" His face was emotionless. He swiftly stacked a few pieces of paper together as he spoke. "Hm?"

"Well,that girl over there is wearing a boys uniform. So why can't I?" She just so happened to be pointing at Haruhi.

-------

Not much of a cliffie huh? -_- oh wellz....

I know,its just Kyoya and Clara talking,but do not fear for the next chappie will be BETTER!

Please R&R! I really want to know what ppl think X]


	2. Chapter 2

*pouts* no reviews? X[ does my story really suck that much?...

Well...I guess I'll just start the next chappie X[

-------

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with one finger. "How did you figure it out?" He asked in his normal emotionless voice.

"Wait..." Clara tilted her head to the side. "You mean...that the other girls don't..._know_?" She blinked a few times before bursting out in fits of hysterical laughter.

Kyoya just sat and waited until she composed herself.

"Are you kidding me? I mean... Really?" She wiped a stray tear from her eye after composing herself. "Wow, they must be really dumb. I mean,it's totally obvious!"

"We find it in our clients best intrests if we do not tell them..." Clara just rolled her eyes at his statment.

_Yeah in their best intrests my ass..._

"Mommy! The horrible twins are being me-" Tamaki stopped midsentence to gawk at the new girl sitting across from Kyoya. "Kyo...who,who is this?" As if finally realizing that she was a _girl_,and_ new _he quickly turned on his princley charm. Tamaki gently grabbed her hand and softly kissed it. "Why,hello my princess. I am Tamaki Suoh. I am truly blessed to make your acquaintance."

"Are you freakin serius?" Clara deadpanned. Tamaki turned sheet white. She slowly pushed him away from her using her index finger. "Is he serius?" She now turned to Kyoya. All the while,Tamaki just twitched,trying to figure out what just happened.

Kyoya didn't respond. He turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki,this is Clara Macallister. She is considering joining Ouran."

Tamaki quickly snapped out of his stupper and returned to his happy state. "Oh how wonderful!" He clapped his hands togetther as he smiled. A backround filled with roses appeared behind him and it almost seemed like he...sparkled. _No freakin way,he sparkles? What the hell... _"I'm sure Ouran is to your liking!"

"eh...it's ok..." Tamaki once again turned sheet white. _He's so weird... _Clara stood up from her seat and was about to walk away when she felt an arm rest on her shoulder. Soon she felt another arm do the same to her other shoulder.

"Looks like theres someone out there other than Haruhi-" A voice said to the right of her.

-that can resist the Boss's charm..." Another voice chimed in,finishing the others sentence.

"Never thought we'd see the day." They both said in unision.

She pinched the arm on her left and was about to do the same to the other,but the arm retreated by itself.

"Ow...that really hurt" As she turned around she saw a pair of heads embacing eachother. _creepy..._

"Oh Karou...I'll make it better..." He lightly kissed the spot she previously pinched.

Karou looked into his brothers eyes and sighed."Oh Hikaru..." Their faces were within inches of eachother in no time. She could hear hoards of girls screaming 'Moe!' The both looked at her,expecting eyes vieing for a reaction.

She gave them a reaction,but it wasn't the one they where hoping for. "Ew...that's just _nasty_." They both looked at her shocked.

Haruhi finally noticed the comotion (finally! XD took her long enough) and walked over. She pushed the twins apart as she walked between them. "eh,you get used to it. I'm Haruhi Fujioka(O.o srry...I'm not really sure how to spel it...) by the way,nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Clara shook it.

"So,are they like holding you against your will?"

Haruhi blinked a few times before answering,"Huh?"

"well I know you're a chick and all,but I just can't figure out why you're in a host club..." Clara tapped her chin with her index finger as she thought. "Unless...you're into _girls_"

Tamaki disapeared into his Corner of Despair and mumbled to himself.

"What? Oh,n-no. It's just that I have to pay off a debt and...yeah." Haruhi quickly explained.

"Oh...I thought it was more exciting than _that_." Clara 'hmph'ed. "Well,I better get going." She stuffed her hands into her hoodie pockets and was about to walk out when yet again she was stopped. But this time,instead of arms wrapping around ehr shoulders,she felt a hand tug on her wrist. She looked down to see a short boy with honey colored hair and big browns eyes clutching onto a pink stuffed rabbit. He looked up at her and smiled. She didn't understand how he of all people could bring out her nice side.

"I'm Hunni,and this is Takashi!" He glomped a rather tall guy.

"Please don't go Clara-..." He paused and looked down at his tall friend with sad eyes. "Takashi,I don't know how to shorten _Clara_."

"Mitsukuni..." Mori trailed off.

Clara smiled and looked up at Hunni. "Hunni,you don't need to shorten my name. My full name is Clarity."

Hunni smiled and hugged Usa-chan. "Yay! Clara-chan!" He jumped down and hugged Clara. "Clara-chan! Clara-chan!"

She laughed and patted Hunni's head. "I'm sorry Hunni,but I have to go." She bent down and hugged him. "It was nice meeting you though." she didn't understand how he of all people could bring out her nice side.

Hunni clutched Usa-chan tighter to his chest as a small pout formed on his lips. "Oh...okay." He hugged her one last time.  
"It was really nice meeting you too." He brightly smiled and climbed back onto Mori's shoulders.

--------

Okay,well one thing thats horrible about my writing abilitys is that I SUCK at ending a chappie =~=

Twins:Epic Fail XD

-_- shut up you two...it wasn't that bad...

Hunni:It was GREAT! *eating cake* Ryn-chan,do you want some cake??

X] no thank you honey *pats his head*

Hunni:Kay! *keeps eating*

*sighs* -_-

Mori:Don't worry,the next chapter will be better *puts a hand on my shoulder*

*.* uh-huh...I'm-I'm sure it will be...

Hikaru:Well since Ryn is pre-occupied at the moment-

Both:Don't forget to Read and Review!

Wait! *finally snapping out of it* I needed to tell them somthing

Twins:-_-...

Ok,well I changed the story from being under 'Hikaru H. and Haruhi F.' in the characters catagorey  
(-_- can't spell fer crap today...) to 'Tamaki S. and Kyoya O.' cuz this story is now gunna be mainly  
focusing on my FAV pairing XD

Tamaki:O.o fav pairing?...who would that be?

Kyoya:*pushes up his glasses* you are so dense *has a slight blush*

Twins:XD It's such a Crack pairing!

I know! *_* But its an AWSHUM pairing XD

------

O.o srry fer that...I got carried away. Anyway,I promise to incorporate some  
KyoMaki in the next chappie,and maybe a hint of HikaHaru X]

Plz Read and Review,DX I really want Reviews!!


End file.
